


No Grace for the Wicked

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheating at Cards, F/M, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new work by the renowned Varric Tethras though he knows he can never publish it. A tale of a game of Wicked Grace between the Inquisitor and her Commander. The Commander suspects his lady of cheating and exacts his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Grace for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt of this story was in my story [P.S. Mind the Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3766747/chapters/8367703) as part of [Chapter 20: An interlude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3766747/chapters/13053292). This is the rest of it.

***A packet of papers delivered by a Carta dwarf to the “Admiral of the Waking Sea”***

_Well, Rivaini, I have a dilemma. I wrote a little bit of fiction, but I’ve been assured that if I ever try to publish it, I’ll find myself a head shorter. And I think I’m short enough already. Can you believe it? Threatening me! And Curly only read an excerpt. I’d thought he’d get less touchy after Kirkwall, but I was wrong._

_But what’s the point of writing if no one reads? So I’m sending it to you as someone that might appreciate my latest literary endeavor. Just remember, if word of this gets back to Skyhold, I’ll be in trouble. No really. The Nightingale would probably side against me and that would be bad. So no sharing this one!_

_And Rivaini, if you ever find yourself landbound, look me up. This Inquisition is good people._

_Varric Tethras_

\---

The Inquisitor smiled at her cards. It was a good hand. She looked up and met her Commander’s eyes over their hands. She knew he could read the triumph in her eyes--he always could read her expressions better than anyone--but knew there was no way he could thwart her. His cheeks went slightly pink at the thought of his imminent defeat.

She reached out and drew a card and her smile widened.

“The Angel of Death,” she announced. The Commander sighed and placed his cards on the table. Two serpents, nothing else matching. The Inquisitor threw her own hand down with a flourish. “Four daggers,” she said smugly. “It looks like I win.”

“It seems you do,” he answered.

“Time to pay your forfeit, Ser.”

“Couldn’t we do one more hand, my lady?”

She smiled with anticipatory glee. “Oh no, I’ve been looking forward to this all night.”

“Fine,” he said and stood up. Firelight glowed golden on his skin.All his skin. The Inquisitor’s luck at cards had been especially good that evening so the only clothes her Commander had had left to bet during their last round were his smallclothes. The Inquisitor, on the other hand, had removed her boots and the vest she wore over her shirt but was otherwise presentable.

The Commander placed his fingers inside the waistband of his smalls and began to slide them slowly down his hips. His confident, sultry motions contrasting with the embarrassed red of his face.

A small gasp escaped the Inquisitor as her Commander’s member sprang free. He smiled in satisfaction at her reaction and dropped his underclothes to the ground and stepped out of them toward her.

“Do I meet with your approval, Your Worship?” he purred.

The Inquisitor rose from her chair looked into his eyes. “Well, everything seems to be in order, Ser Lion, but I can’t be sure without a thorough investigation.” She reached out her hands to run them down his chest, abdomen, and finally she grasped his length firmly with her slim fingers. She stroked him while humming softly with approval.

Suddenly she dropped her hands and stepped back. “Yes, everything seems to be quite correct, Commander.”

His looked at her in disbelief then reached for her. He pulled her flush against him and ground himself against her before lowering his hands to cup her bottom, preparing to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

But his hands stopped suddenly. Something didn’t feel quite right. He slipped his fingers inside her waistband and found the cards she had concealed there. How she had performed her sleight of hand, he didn’t know, but he did understand now…

“You cheated!” he said with narrowed eyes.

She looked innocently up at him then pulled his head down for a long kiss. When they broke for air, he struggled to remember what he’d been saying, but the Wicked Grace card he’d reclaimed from the Inquisitor’s clothes reminded him. He tossed the card to the ground and steered the elf in his arms toward the wall until he had her pinned firmly.

“Now it’s time for _you_ to pay a forfeit, my lady,” he growled.

He seized her shirt hem and pulled it off over her head then kept her hands pinned above her head with one hand while the other began to work on the laces of her breeches with impressive dexterity. Soon enough he’d stripped her to matching nudity.

“Well, Commander,” the Inquisitor said, her voice low and breathy, “I believe we’re even now.” She began to test his hold and in the process of her struggle, her hips wiggled against him causing delicious friction.

He let go of her hands but only so he could lift her off the ground entirely. He laid her down on the table where they’d been playing Wicked Grace. The weight of his body of above hers pinned her in place.

“We are not at all even yet, my lady. Cheating, after all, must be punished. Thoroughly.”

“And what punishment did you have in mind, my lion?” she asked with a small smile.

He just grinned wickedly at her then moved his mouth to her nipple. She gasped at the sensation of lips, tongue and teeth on the sensitive flesh. His mouth switched to the other nipple and the assault began anew.

He began to grind his hips slowly against her until she moaned beneath him. She could feel the hard length of him teasing at her opening, and it drove her wild. Her face was flushed and her breathing became erratic. His hands further enflamed her senses

“Vhenan, please…”

“What do you want, my lady?”

“Please…”

“Yes?” He punctuated the one word question with a nip on the sensitive tip of one of her ears and a feather-light touch along her hip and outside of her thigh. “Tell me what you want.” His voice carried the tone of command he used with his recruits.

“You. I want you. Please…” She moaned as he ground slowly against her again. “I need you.” She was begging with desperation now.

Suddenly his movement stopped. His lips halted their progress along her earlobe. His hands switched from their gentle teasing of her skin to clasp her wrists and hold them firmly down at shoulder level. He knelt above her, a smirk on his face.

“Wha…” She was too befuddled to make sense of his sudden withdrawal. She struggled slightly against his hold seeking the heat and friction that was now being withheld. He only held her more firmly and leveraged his weight to still her movements.

“Ah ah ah,” he chided. “Not until I’m convinced you’re properly remorseful for your low and abominable cheating, my lady.”

“I am! I’m sorry!” She looked at him with her large, violet eyes dark with lust.

He bit his lip hard at the sight of her beneath him and let the sharp pain from his teeth distract him from his own desire. He wasn’t quite done with his game yet. “Oh? I’m not sure I believe you.”

“Please, I need you…”

He leaned forward until his lips nearly touched her throat, his breath ghosting along her skin. “Tell me you’ll never do it again.”

“Never!”

He brought his lips to just above hers. “And what will you do for me to prove you’re truly sorry?”

“Anything! Vhenan, please…”

“Tell me you love me.” He shifted position slightly, positioning the tip of his member at her entrance.

“Ar lath ma.”

As the elven words left her lips, he closed the distance between them in one perfectly calculated movement. His lips claimed hers in a kiss and his lips thrust so that he filled her completely.

He released her wrists and she grasped his buttocks pressing her to him with all her warrior’s strength while he rocked against her. Their pent up desire fueled their pace, and they both strove toward release.

The Inquisitor cried out in orgasm first and her Commander followed swiftly. They rode the wave of sensation then lay spent in a heap on the table. Wicked Grace cards littered the floor and stuck to the Inquisitor’s sweat-damp back.

She stroked the Commander’s hair and whispered in his ear, “I do love you, my lion. Always.”

“And I love you, my darling.”

“And I’ll never cheat again.”

He chuckled. “I was hoping you would, actually.”

\---

_Varric,_

_This is absolutely delicious. Almost as good as that friend fiction I wrote about Aveline. Of course, I’m only acquainted with one of the subjects here so I might be biased._

_It seems the Knight-Captain has grown up since those days in the Gallows though he still seems preoccupied with restraining people._

_And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I won’t show this around...much._

_I’m glad you’re having fun._

_Admiral Isabela_

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I do not usually write smut, but I had this idea, and it wouldn't let go. I had most of this written when I posted the part in P.S. Mind the Dragons, but a lot of it was written longhand, and I lost the notebook it was in. I recently found it so I finished the story and here it all finally is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
